1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to crystalline forms of 4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-6-methoxy-7-[3-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)propoxy]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile, methods of preparing these forms and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. These compounds are useful in treating cancers, particularly pancreatic and prostate cancer.
2. Related Background Art
3-Cyanoquinoline derivatives have been shown to have anti-tumor activity that may make them useful as chemoagents in treating various cancers, including pancreatic cancer, melanoma, lymphatic cancer, parotid tumors, Barrett's esophagus, esophageal carcinomas, head and neck tumors, ovarian cancer, breast cancer, epidermoid tumors, cancers of the major organs, such as kidney, bladder, larynx, stomach, and lung, colonic polyps and colorectal cancer and prostate cancer.
In the following U.S. patents, 3-cyanoquinoline derivatives are disclosed and shown to possess anti-tumor activity: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,002,008; 6,432,979; and 6,617,333.
There continues to be a need for forms of 4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-6-methoxy-7-[3-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)propoxy]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile that are more stable, but still possess a high degree of solubility.